AZT
by Kropi
Summary: Keinginannya hanya satu, dia ingin tak ada lagi yang akan menderita seperti dia di kemudian hari. Homin BL Crak Pair


"Apa semuanya sudah siap hyung?"

"Semuanya sudah siap min-ah, jam 2 pagi nanti kapal akan berangkat ke seoul dan tiba sekitar pukul 4 pagi di pelabuhan" sosok namja berpostur tubuh tinggi yang di panggil changmin itu tersenyum di balik masker yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi, Dan semuanya akan berubah.." ucapnya pelan dengan mata yang fokus menatap sebuah kapal besar di hadapannya.

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**A.Z.T"**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Se7en, Cho Kyuhyun & Other**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : one shoot / two shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary : Keinginannya hanya satu, dia ingin tak ada lagi yang akan menderita seperti dia di kemudian hari. **

**Kropi**

**November 2013 03.56**

"Lihat min-ah, itu kapalnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kyu siapkan mobil.."

"Ne!"

"Dan kau hyung, coba kau arahkan mereka untuk segera menurunkannya"

"Baiklah min-ah"

"Aku percaya pada kyu dan padamu hyung, waktu kita hanya satu jam disini. Sebelum polisi datang untuk patroli"

Suasana di pelabuhan seoul itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat hilir mudik mengangkut sesuatu yang di bungkus rapi dalam sebuah balok-balok kayu yang terlihat kuat.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan kemana min-ah" changmin menoleh, menatap kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kita akan ke markas, beritahu se7en hyung untuk segera menyuruh mereka pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah"

**Kropi **

**Jung Corp 09.00**

"Ini berkas-berkas yang harus tuan muda kerjakan hari ini, dan nanti jam 12 siang anda di jadwalkan untuk bertemu beberapa rekan bisnis tuan besar" pria berstelan jas mewah yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu menatap tajam tumpukkan berkas di meja kerja barunya ini.

"Aku bahkan baru kemarin sampai di seoul setelah 10 tahun aku belajar di Inggris" ucapnya dingin, membuat salah satu pengawal kepercayaan keluarganya yang berada di depannya itu menunduk takut "Tapi sekarang aku harus kembali bertemu dengan para penjilat yang hanya memikirkan uang" lanjutnya.

Sosok itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah pelan kearah jendela besar yang mengelilingi ruang kerjanya sekarang. Bibir itu sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai yang terlihat meremehkan "Buat aku tertarik padamu Seoul.." ucapnya pelan dengan mata yang kini terfokus melihat mobil ataupun orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah sana, terlihat kecil di tempatnya berada yang memang sedang berada di lantai 84 perusahaan Jung Corp.

**Di tempat lain di seoul..**

"Min-ah sebaiknya kau istrirahat sekarang"

"Hmm" changmin hanya bergumam sebagai balasan atas perintah yang di berikan se7en kepadanya.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa di dapur?" melihat changmin yang tidak meresponnya se7en akhirnya berjalan kearah kyuhyun yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Aku sedang membuat susu hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan segera berjalan kearah ruang tengah dimana changmin berada.

"Min-ah ini susu untukmu.."

Tek..

Kyuhyun dengan pelan menyimpan gelas berisi air berwarna putih itu di meja depan changmin. "Min.." panggilnya lagi di sertai dengan guncangan kecil. "Mi_ astaga Shim Changmin!" teriaknya kaget ketika meliha wajah changmin yang terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Se7en hyung!"

**Kropi **

Jung yunho kini terlihat tengah duduk dengan angkuh dihadapan para pengusaha kaya yang akan selalu terlihat menjijikan di matanya, bibi berbentuk hati itu tertarik sedikit keatas, membuat seringai sinis saat beberapa orang di hadapannya itu memuji dirinya.

Tapi seringaian itu tak bertahan lama, ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya angkat bicara soal dirinya.

"Maafkan saya Jung Yunho-sshi, Meskipun saya tahu kemampuan anda sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mendadak jika kepemimpinan Jung Corp harus beralih ke tangan anda dengan cepat, menilik jika baru kemarin anda pulang dari london" yunho tersenyum kecil, mata musangnya kini menatap siwon –orang yang berbicara tadi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat, Appa atau telah memberitahu tentang semua ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi selama dua tahun belakangan ini saya sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengantikan posisi Appa sebagai Presdir di Jung Corp" ucap yunho santai "Dan Choi siwon-sshi saya dengar Choi Royal corp sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, Mungkin Jung corp bisa membatu sedikit" yunho tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah Choi Siwon yang terlihat sedikit memucat.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi yunho-sshi" ucap siwon setelahnya dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. 'cih.. dasar penjilat' batin yunho.

"Emm maaf yunho-sshi, tapi bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan kita ambil untuk menangkap_**max**_" yunho sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mencoba kembali memutar otaknya untuk mengingat siapa _max_ yang di maksud siwon tadi.

"Mungkin lupa untuk memberitahu tentang _max_ kepada anda, mengingat masalah ini baru di ketahui satu minggu yang lalu" lanjut siwon ketika ia melihat sedikit raut bingung di wajah yunho ketika ia bertanya tadi.

"Memangnya siapa _max_?" tanya yunho kemudian

"_Max_ adalah seseorang yang membuat kerugian besar bagi saham obat karena ia dengan ilegal menyeludupkan _MAXINUS_ ke korea dan membagikannya kepada para anggota klubnya" terang salah seorang yang berkaca mata di ujung ruangan.

"_Maxinus_?" ulang yunho ketika ia mendengar nama baru di bidang medis.

"_Maxinus _di ambil dari namanya _–Max._ itu adalah obat baru yang ia temukannya untuk para pengidap HIV" jawab siwon

"HIV? Bukankah obatnya sudah ada?" yunho kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya, bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas mungkin mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan sekarang ini.

"Apa maksud anda A.Z.T?" tanya siwon

"Ne"

"Itulah yang kami bingungkan atas tindakkannya, kenapa ia sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan obat baru untuk para pengidap HIV, sedangkan ada A.Z.T yang bahkan di tunjuk Amerika sebagai obat satu-satunya untuk para pengidap HIV" terang siwon

"Dan tadi malam kami mendapatkan laporan bahwa _max _telah berhasil menyelundupkan _Maxinus_ yang bernilai hampir 5 jt US$ (ngasal :p) ke korea. karena melihat pergerakkannya yang sangat cepat kami memutuskan untuk balik menyerangnya tanggal 23 November, tepatnya minggu depan" lanjut siwon lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan mendukung penuh penyerangan ini" ucap yunho yang di iringi seringai mengerikan

'_max_ kau sungguh menarik..'

**Kropi **

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau istrirahat saja" ucap se7en ketika melihat kyuhyun yang sedang menahan kantuk di depannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan changmin, hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan tangan yang semakin mengengam erat tangan changmin yang tengah tertidur damai di ranjangnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa jika kau mau" ucap se7en "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu kyu-ah, biarkan hyung saja yang menjaga changmin" lanjut se7en, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hmm baiklah.." ucap kyuhyun dan segera melangkah kearah sofa yang memang tersedia di kamar changmin.

Dan setelahnya Se7en bergerak perlahan kearah kursi yang tadi di duduki kyuhyun, tangannya perlahan bergerak mengengam tangan changmin.

"Kau kuat, hyung percaya kau kuat min-ah, persabarlah kerena sebentar lagi kita akan berhasil memujudkan keinginanmu" ucap se7en dan kemudian mengecup pipi changmin lembut.

"Sebentar lagi min-ah, dan kita akan berhasil"

**Kropi **

**17 November 2013 **

Yunho menutup matanya ketika semilir angin lembut yang terasa menyegarkan membuai kulitnya wajahnya lembut.

"Masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan kuharap kaupun masih sama" yunho membuka matanya pelan, memandang sungai jernih di hadapannya dengan pandangan lembut. Pandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Aku kembali Min-ah, kau dimana?"

:: :: ::

Changmin tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang kini tengah di pakainya, matanya kini terlihat kembali berbinar seperti dulu.

"Sudah lama ternyata aku tidak kesini" ucapnya dengan langkah yang terkesan riang menyusuri jalan yang terbuat dari kerikil kecil ini.

"Hahhhhh..." changmin menghembuskan napasnya keras ketika ia akhirnya dapat melihat sugai jernih yang berarak tenang di depannya. "Aku kembali" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

:: :: ::

"Hahhhhh..."

Dengan cepat yunho menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara hembusan napas seseorang, sedikit memincingkan matanya ketika ia baru menyadari jika ada orang lain yang juga berada di tempat ini.

"Min..? SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya keras ketika ia sadar jika sosok yang berdiri beberapa belas meter di sampingnya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

Sedangkan changmin yang berasa ada yang meneriaki namanya sedikit berjingkit kaget sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Hy-hyung?" ucapnya lirih dan segera memakai maskernya yang sempat di buka tadi dan kemudian berbalik bersiap pergi meninggalkan sungai berarus tenang ini.

"Min!"

Yunho segera berlari mengejar sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauh tersebut.

Srett..

"Kenapa kau malah pergi min-ah?" tanya yunho lembut dengan mata yang terfokus menatap changmin.

**Flashback **

"Hyung" yunho menoleh dan segera menyimpan buku yang tadi di bacanya.

"Ada apa min-ah?" tanyanya lembut kearah sosok yang memakai seragam Dong Bang junior high school sama seperti yang di pakai yunho.

"Aku menemukan ini hyung, kemari dan coba kau lihat ini"

"Memangnya ada apa min?" yunho segera berdiri dan melangkah mendekati changmin yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Coba kau lihat ini hyung, burung ini harus kau jaga dengan baik" ucap changmin dengan mata yang masih terfokus menatap burung di bawahnya.

"Menjaga? Apa yang harus aku jaga min-ah?" tanya yunho bingung

"Ini, burung ini sayapnya terluka. Maka dari itu hyung harus menjaganya dengan baik" ucap changmin dengan tangan yang mengarah kedepan wajah yunho.

:: :: ::

"Kau akan masuk sekolah mana min-ah?" tanya yunho yang kali ini sedang terbaring di kasur milik changmin.

"Aku ingin masuk SSHS hyung" ucap changmin yang masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Maksudmu Seoul Senior High School?" tanya yunho. "Ne" jawab changmin mantap.

"Kenapa?" tanya yunho lagi

"Karena di situ ada hyung" ucap changmin santai yang berhasil membuat yunho tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang bergerak mengacak rambut changmin gemas.

:: :: ::

"Min-ah.."

"..."

"Minnie.."

"..."

Yunho menepuk pelan pundak changmin yang berdiri di depannya sebelum akhirnya sedikit memaksa changmin untuk memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan yunho.

"Changmin.." yunho kembali memanggil changmin yang kini tengah memandang kosong kearahnya.

"Hyung.."

Srettt

Yunho segera menarik changmin ketika suara changmin kembali terdengar.

"Eomma dan Appa pergi hyung... kenapa mereka tega meninggalkan aku" suara yang biasanya terselep nada ceria itu kini terdengar parau, yunho tau sosok yang kini sedang di peluknya berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Min-ah.."

"Andaikan aku ikut bersama Eomma dan Appa waktu itu, mungkin aku akan bersama mereka sekarang"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sungguh yunho bahkan tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi kepada Tn dan yang di nyatakan meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

"Hyung ada di sini min-ah, hyung akan selalu ada untukmu. Hyung janji"

:: :: ::

"Tidak!" yunho sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya untuk pertama kalinya kepada changmin.

"Kenapa hyung sangat keras kepala sih! ini demi kebaikan mu hyung! Kumohon ikutilah perintah Appa Jung" ucap channgmin dengan nada yang terlihat sekali jika ia mulai sebal.

"Tapi hyung tidak mau meninggalkanmu" ucap yunho dengan nada yang sudah menurun.

"Aku sudah besar hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya Appa Jung disini" ucap changmin berusaha menyakinkan yunho.

"Tapi hyung yakin, pasti ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku bisa saja mengunjungimu ke London jka aku mau nanti" ucap changmin lagi yang sepertinya sydah berhasil meluluhkan hati yunho.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu"

**Flashback end**

Cuplikan memory itu terlintas dengan cepat tak kala mata musang yunho menatap changmin.

"Min.."

**Tbc/End**

**Note **: Hallo masih ada kah yang kenal/inget aku? Hehehe. Gak ada ya? Ga papa deh kan aku Forever Alone #plakk. Setelah hampir satu bulan ngehilang di dunia per ffan, kropi akhirnya KEMBALI~~ :D

Dan Maaf buat para chingudeul yang nunggu kelanjutan ff aku yang The Prince sama Dragon Fly harap bersabar yaa soalnya aku lagi nyuburin(?) mood untuk nulis kedua ff gaje itu lagi. #emang ada yang nunggu

Tahukah chingudeul Aku bener-bener lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini :( beberapa minggu kemarin baru aja pindahan rumah, trus tadi pagi sampe sore SIDANG tugas huweee tragis!. Badan rasanya remuk karena berasa jadii artis sehari kalau masa-masa sidang kaya hari ini.

'nis ini gimana? Nissaaaaa bantuin aku! Chibi(abaikan) ini kenapa jadi eror~ KW(abaikan juga panggilan ini) bantuin aku~~' **bener-bener puyeng**. Apa lagi besok sidang lagi untuk flim yang aku buat (yang alhamdulillah belum jadi) tapi masih sempet buat nulis ff -_-

jadi doain aku buat segala sesuatunya lancar yaa chingudeul :D

(nasib anak smk)

-sesi curcol berakhir wkwkwk-

_Oia sebenernya ff ini tuh ff one shoot, tapi karena idenya putus di tengah jalan jadi terpaksa di cut, ff ini juga terserah chingudeul mau di lanjut atau engak. Yang jelas aku mau nyumbang ff Homin yang sudah langka akhir-akhir ini :(_

.

.

.

Riview yoo


End file.
